Dreams of Despair
by Kirsti-Lee
Summary: Sequel to Depths of Darkness! Harry is returning to the Dursleys for the summer; and a year of life in Slytherin awaits. With new villians and new friendships forming, will Harry ever realize that it is his choices that define him?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE; This is a sequel; for full understanding, it is best to read "Depths of Darkness" first!

The muggle neighborhood was quiet; it was hot, but not unbearably so. Still, black was the last color any of the inhabitants felt like wearing. One man prowled the streets, clad from head to toe in the heat-attracting color. His expression inscrutable, he crossed the street and entered the yard of a certain Muggle house. Severus' lips curled at the sight of identical houses and yards, sprawling as far as the eye could see. Without warning, he rapped smartly on the wooden front door, waiting as he heard movement inside. The door slid open, revealing a boy of immense size. His size could be overlooked however, when one looked into his face and saw the cruel and calculated gaze. Here was an individual used the world revolving around himself. Dudley Dursley was like a planet; he expected all who came into contact with him to orbit around him, just out of reach, until they were useful in some way.

"Are your parents home?" Severus asked, carefully blanking his emotion. It was difficult in this case; his disgust was hard to hide.

"Mum is. Dad's at work," the boy grunted. He stared at Severus for half a minute waiting for a response. Severus merely raised one eyebrow and sighed loudly.

"Well? Will you get her?" he asked finally.

Obviously the boy was an ignoramus; he needed continually directing to do anything.

"MUM!" hollered Dudley suddenly, almost deafening Severus in the process.

"What is it Duddikins?" the voice hit him like a kick to the gut.

It had been years since he had heard her voice, but he recognized it instantly. It was the voice he had always associated with Lily; Petunia had always been around when they were children, whether he had wanted her there or not.

Her eyes widened when she saw him, but otherwise she gave no sign to her son that she knew who the 'stranger' at the door was.

"I don't think I have time to spare today, if you're selling something-" she began, only to be cut off suddenly.

"You have time enough for this," his smile was pleasant, but Petunia had seen that look before.

As he was ushered inside and away from the prying neighbors' eyes, Petunia sent Dudley outside.

"But Mum, I wanna say inside, it's hot…" Dudley whined.

"Don't argue with me!" Petunia snapped dismissively. Dudley pouted, but finally left.

When he was gone, Petunia finally turned to Severus.

"Why are you here, Snape?" she asked.

"I'm here regarding Harry Potter," Severus said emotionlessly.

Petunia paled and nodded.

"I know the cruelties you and your family have inflicted on the boy. I know every act of neglect and mistreatment. However-" he raised a hand and silenced the gaping woman.

"I can not stand idly by and allow such treatment to occur again this summer. The Headmaster has chosen to send him here, despite my objections. If Harry so much as suffers a skinned knee this summer, I will have my revenge. Do you understand?" he ended silkily.

The woman surveyed him coldly.

"I understand," she replied stiffly.

"I will be watching, over the next two weeks. You keep that oaf of a husband away from Harry, and there's no problem," Severus stood, thinking he had gotten his point across.

"Severus, wait-!" Petunia's voice stopped him as he neared the door.

Perhaps it was the use of his first name, or the way it was said, but he conceded.

"You were there. When Lily got her letter, I mean. You know what I asked Dumbledore, and you knew how his answer changed me. That said, I have deliberately turned a blind eye to Harry for years, and hated him as a representation of what I had lost in Lily. When she died, I had already lost her. She had gone into a world of which I could never take part in. So I made my own life. It's a world of compromise, but it's mine. Then Dumbledore forced that boy on me, as if to spite me. Vernon has never had much objectivity, and it wasn't hard to encourage his dislike of Potter. In fact, Dumbledore said…said that we should use whatever means necessary to break the boy, and make him hate us,"

Severus remained impassive outwardly, but his insides swirled with torment. Petunia had implied that Dumbledore had known something of the upbringing of the boy, and had indeed encouraged it!

"There's still something of that girl I knew all those years ago left in you, Petunia," he said out loud.

"No, Snape. That girl has been gone for a long time now," her eyes clouded over, and her usual mask took its place.

"Remember my warning, or I will be paying another visit," Severus said stiffly. Through the window, he could see the young Dursley chasing a bedraggled cat with a hose.

"I know. Duddikins! Let's go down and buy some ice-cream!" as she bustled out into the backyard, Severus hoped that his warnings would be enough to keep Harry safe.

A short, bespectacled boy sat waiting on the platform looking distraught. The train had arrived at the station hours ago, and he was the only student still waiting to be picked up. Strangers were giving him odd looks; some had noticed the boy some hours previous and wondered what he was waiting for. One person was watching him with extreme scrutiny however, and yet Harry did not even realize he was there. Severus Snape was leaning idly on nearby brick wall, a muggle newspaper hiding most of his face. He was still wearing the black muggle clothes he had worn to Privet Drive earlier in the day, and he blended in perfectly with the milling crowd.

Harry sat wondering whether he really would be spending only two weeks with the Dursleys; it seemed almost too good to be true. His Uncle's bulky form was moving through the crowd, an ugly expression on his face. He scowled at Harry, and began moving back the way he had come. Harry took this as a sign to follow, and did so, dragging his trunk behind him. At Severus' insistence, everything magical he owned had been transported to Malfoy Manor, including Hedwig. The idea was to antagonize his Uncle as little as possible.

"Is that all you've got?" his Uncle asked suspiciously pointing at his trunk.

"Yes Sir," Harry said quietly but politely.

"Fine, hurry up and get into the car then,"

Harry hurried to obey, heart racing with fear. His Aunt and cousin had evidently stayed in the car, and scowled at the sight of him. Although the welcome was cold, Harry had experienced much worse at the hands of this family. If this was as bad as it got all summer, then Harry could handle it.

A/N- The sequel to "Depths of Darkness"! Sorry it was so long in coming out, I wrote one version and didn't like it, so I wrote this one. I'm wondering; what did you think about the whole Severus/Petunia scene? I wanted her to be different, away from Vernon, then what she is normally. Severus could be a lot rougher, but I wanted him to save his wrath for Vernon himself. Tell me your opinions, and I'll try to get the next installment out within the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Just before they reached the turnoff to Privet Drive, Harry noticed a motorcycle veer off to the left. There was a familiar flash of long black hair under the helmet, leaving Harry to wonder if it was indeed Severus. His short muse was brought to a standstill when the car stopped violently in the driveway. Vacantly Harry undid his seatbelt, eyes resting on the towering house in front of him. Outwardly it was identical to every other house on the street, but Harry knew first hand the events that had transpired within in the past.

His cousin and Uncle moved their hefty bulks from the car, lightening it considerably. His Aunt shot him a furtive look, as if he were diseased, and bustled into the house. It was with a heavy heart he followed, not knowing what awaited him.

"Boy! You're wanted in the lounge room!"

The order was clear, although there were two boys in the house, only one would answer.

Harry's feet felt like they were laden with lead, but he knew the consequences of not answering.

His Uncle's pasty face was glaring at him, but his Aunt looked oddly worried.

"We've just received a letter from your Headmaster, Boy. In it, he states quite clearly that we can use whatever 'course of action deemed necessary' these school holidays. What do you think of that?" Vernon smiled at him, piggy eyes lighting up with devilish delight.

Harry's heart sank. Even with the ambiguous wording, he knew what Dumbledore meant. The man truly hated him for some unknown reason, and never wasted an opportunity to show it.

"But," his bony Aunt said. "We will not be following his advice. You are to spend the holidays in your room. No noise, no sign that you are there at all. A man will be coming tomorrow to put bars on your window. It will be as if you were never here at all,"

Harry gaped. Why would the Dursleys go against Dumbledore? They had no reason to after all. From the impression Harry had gotten, Dumbledore WANTED him to be beaten and starved these holidays.

"Don't ask questions. Just do it and be thankful," Petunia said, and Harry knew he would get no further answers from her.

"I don't see what the problem is, Petunia…" Vernon whined after Harry had left the room.

"I told you. I received threats from a wizard I used to know long ago, who was friends with my sister. I don't know what Dumbledore is capable of, but I do know what this man can do," she replied tersely. It had been harder than she thought to get Vernon to agree.

It was always a boost to his self-esteem to bully and belittle Harry. He got some weird, perverse pleasure from antagonizing the small boy, and it was just one of those things Petunia had accepted about her husband.

Vernon nodded after a while, beefy face contorted in thought.

"Well, you keep him out of my sight then. I can't be held responsible if that brat crosses me again," he said.

"Well just remember," Petunia stood and flicked imaginary crumbs off her front. "That if anything happens to Potter, it will be Dudley that suffers,"

Vernon paled and watched his wife leave the room suspiciously. She sure was acting strange, especially over the Potter brat.

Harry sat numbly in his room. Not much had changed since the year before, when he had left for Hogwarts the first time. It still seemed strange for Harry that he had his own bedroom; he was much more used to sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs while he lived with the Dursleys. There were more broken toys, but nothing of real interest. Harry sighed with frustration. What was he meant to do for two weeks? All his schoolbooks were at Malfoy manor.

'What am I thinking?' Harry thought suddenly. "I should be glad my only problem this years will be boredom. It could be…much worse,'

Perhaps if his Aunt were in a giving mood he would be allowed something to read.

The bars were fitted to his window, and a cat flap fitted to his door. Meals of lukewarm food were pushed through occasionally, and Harry had to ask to leave the room for the bathroom. All in all, it wasn't too bad. His Aunt had even given him a book of crossword puzzles, while checking furtively that Vernon was nowhere in sight. It was a boring existence, but he could handle it. After two or three days passed, he was used to it.

He was lying on his bed when a sharp CRACK! Sounded and a small figure appeared in the middle of the room.

"Dobby!" Harry whispered happily, remembering the elf from his visit to Malfoy Manor the year before. The House Elf smiled broadly in response.

"Master Harry! Masters Draco and Lucius is sending me here to keeps you company!" the elf explained.

"I thought Dumbledore said that another magical signature would ruin the wards here?" Harry asked, remembering why he had been forced to stay with the Dursleys in the first place.

"We is having a different type of magic, Master Harry. I is not even being noticed. I can take messages too, for Masters Draco, Lucius and Sir Severus," the elf flicked his ears hopefully.

Harry felt a strange lump grow in his throat. Although he was totally alone here at the Dursleys, there were still people who were thinking of him. Harry's heart suddenly felt lighter.

Having Dobby there proved to be the greatest gift Harry could have been given. Daily, he could send messages to Draco and Severus. Dobby even brought a deck of cards (not wizarding snap, unfortunately. Harry thought his relatives would not appreciate various bangs and explosions coming from his bedroom) and together they played poker. After Harry had won five times in a row he began to get suspicious.

"You're letting me win!" Harry accused.

Dobby's ears drooped bashfully. "Well, yes Master Potter. It's more fun for you if you win,"

"You've been with the Malfoys too long, Dobby, if that's your attitude," Harry said seriously.

"Yes Sir, I have," Dobby looked shocked, and suddenly grabbed a lamp and began bashing himself over the head with it.

"Dobby, stop!" Harry gasped, pulling the object away from him. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir. Such a thing is not allowed. A house elf must be loyal to the family he serves, until he is released. Dobby can only be released when his Master presents him with clothes," Dobby sighed sadly.

Harry watched him thoughtfully.

"So you're a slave? You have to do whatever the Malfoys want you to do?" he said softly.

Dobby nodded, and Harry suddenly felt ill. The Malfoys had always been so kind to Harry; how could they enslave another creature the way they had?

"Most House elves is happy sir, to serve their family. It is a great honor," Dobby said.

"And are you happy, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"No sir," Dobby replied.

His Aunt began acting strangely one day. Harry heard the vacuum going much earlier than usual, and even heard his Aunt yell at Dudley once or twice. Footsteps came up the hall, and Dobby ducked under the bed.

"Potter! Your Aunt needs the garden weeded, and the grass mowed," His uncle growled after he had ripped open the door.

Harry sat with his mouth open for half a second, before scrambling to obey. Even if he had to work hard in the garden all day, it would be worth it to get a breath of fresh air. His Uncle glared at him as he brushed past, a feral glint in his eyes.

"Make sure there's not a weed to be seen, and the lawn is perfectly even," his Aunt snapped. The house, usually spotless, was even more clean than usual. Obviously the Dursleys were expecting someone of great importance.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied, relishing his outside visit.

The day was unseasonably warm, but Harry kept working. He knew better than to expect a drink or word of praise for his efforts, but there was something satisfying in finishing the job. He had not completed it for the Dursleys, he reflected. Rather, he found the exercise stimulating and refreshing after a week and a half in the same space. Finally, as the day was growing dark, Harry went inside.

"Don't walk on the floor in those shoes, you'll get it dirty," His Aunt barked at him as soon as he entered the house. "Eat, and get back to your room. Absolutely no noise, tonight, do you hear?"

Harry bolted down some bread and cheese, hungry after his efforts. He knew better than to ask for more, and was surprised when a glass of extra water was pressed into his hands.

"Go!" Petunia hissed. "Before the Masons arrive!"

As Harry closed his bedroom door, and Vernon locked it, he could hear a different set of voices in the lower area of the house. At least it explained why his relatives had been acting so strangely the day before.

Dobby was waiting for him, sitting on his shabby bed.

"Master Harry! Master Severus is getting worried, after I told him what you were doing…"

"It's fine, Dobby. Really. A little hard work never hurt anybody," Harry insisted tiredly.

"But Sir! They is treating you worse than…than a house elf!" Dobby spluttered.

"Dobby, to them I am a house elf. It doesn't matter anyway," Harry smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

Dobby looked at him indignantly.

"But you is not a house elf, Master Potter! You should be down there eating the dinner that you earned," Dobby smiled suddenly, and flicked his fingers.

The locks on Harry's door eased open.

"Dobby wait-!" Harry cried as the elf ran from the room, grinning mischievously.

Harry followed him with a sense of dread.

Finally he caught up to him, as he levitated a beautifully decorated cake towards them. Unfortunately it was at that moment, hovering directly over the Mrs. Mason's head.

"DOBBY!" Harry gasped, causing the elf to lose his concentration.

The cake fell over the startled woman, as Harry dived to catch it. Mrs. Mason screamed, cream dripping down her nose.

"It's my nephew. He's very disturbed, he doesn't really like strangers," Uncle Vernon said sorrowfully.

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when a large tawny owl swooped through the open window.

Mrs. Mason screamed again and fled the house.

"My wife is terrified of birds. I call this joke in very bad taste Dursley. I'm not sure I want to associate with a business such as yours," he sniffed imperiously.

Vernon saw red.

"Vernon, no, you can't-" Petunia begged as her flabby husband pounded up the stairs. He ignored her, fists clenched.

The door on Harry's room flew open; he dropped the missive the owl had been carrying in fright.

"I told you not to cross me boy," Vernon growled, hands grasping the front of Harry's shirt. Harry whimpered in his grasp as Vernon raised his hand to strike.

A/N- a nice long chapter this time. I suppose a lot of people who were reading "Depths of Darkness" have yet to read this story, so I'm waiting patiently for their reviews! –hint- XD.


	3. Chapter 3

The hand fell as if in slow motion, and at first Harry's shocked brain did not register the sting of pain. His Uncle stopped suddenly, staring at him curiously. It was as if he had thought for a brief second about the consequences of his actions. He had reached a crossroads; to disregard completely the warnings and risk threatening his own family's safety for the sack of revenge. His grip tightened and he drove his fist again and again into the boys face, splintering bone.

"VERNON! Stop!" His Aunt was suddenly there, dragging Vernon back. Like he was swatting a fly, a single swipe sent her flying back and into the wall.

Finally his anger was appeased, and Vernon stared down at the unmoving form of his nephew. He let him fall to the floor and turned to Petunia. She was sitting on the floor, holding her throat and gasping. Her husband's blow had hit her badly, and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm going out," Vernon said gruffly, ignoring her. He sent a final kick at Harry before leaving.

He left, slamming the front door after him. His face showed no remorse, but inwardly there was turmoil. Never before had he laid a finger on his wife, but he had just been so angry, and she had gotten in the way.

With the house still vibrating from the slamming of the door, Dudley came out of hiding.

"Mum?" he whispered incredulously.

"Go…To Mrs. Figg's down the road. Tell her that Severus Snape…is needed…" Petunia gasped, shakily getting to her feet.

Harry was still motionless on the bed, but Petunia could not worry about him now. Her breathing was still irregular, and there was a lump forming at her throat.

"But Mum…" Dudley whined. He was scared. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

"Go…" Petunia gasped, giving him a little push. She followed him down the stairs, clutching the railings for support. She got an ice pack from the freezer and pressed it to her throat, anxiously awaiting the arrival of one Severus Snape.

A sudden banging at her door startled Mrs. Figg. When she opened it, she pursed her lips with displeasure before assembling her face into a polite mask. It was that dratted Dursley boy, but she could tell something was wrong straightaway.

"Mum says…Severus Snape…needs to come right away!" Dudley gasped, eyes wide.

"Severus Snape? Don't you mean Albus Dumbledore?" she asked, letting him inside.

"No, mum said Severus Snape. I know she did!" the boy insisted.

"Alright, come in and sit down then, while I call him," she said. The use of the word 'call' was for his benefit; the boy looked bad enough without him seeing her sit her head in the fire and talk. She left him in the lounge, and went into the bedroom.

"Severus Snape's summer house," she said clearly, before poking her head in. The room that materialized before her was spotless, if not sparsely furnished. A black haired man was bent over a piece of parchment, muttering furiously.

"Severus?" Arabella said uncertainly. The man was part of the 'old order' as Arabella thought of them, but she had never really liked him.

"Mrs. Figg? What's wrong? Is it Potter?" the man looked at her in surprise, dropping his quill.

"The Dursley boy is here. He says his mother sent him here, to fetch you," she said, backing up as Severus moved quickly to the fire.

"Well, let me through, woman!" she snarled harshly as she hurried to obey.

Without even dusting the soot off his robes, he marched into the lounge room, heading straight for Dudley.

"Well? What is it boy? What's happened?" he asked, but Dudley just shook his head in response. Obviously something had truly disturbed the boy, and Severus realized he would find out quicker if he just went to Dursley residence himself. The two weeks were almost over anyway; hang Dumbledore and his rules.

He almost ran down the empty street, for once not mindful of appearances. He pushed open the front door of number four, noting the eerie silence within. He found Petunia in the kitchen, still pressing the ice pack against her neck.

"He's upstairs, in the bedroom," she gasped out, pointing towards the stairs.

Severus took the stairs two at a time, praying it was not as bad as he feared. But the sight of Petunia had not allayed his fears in the slightest. The door to the nearest bedroom was ajar. Harry was laying face door on the bed, in a puddle of blood. Severus gently rolled him over, with a care and delicacy rarely displayed.

"Harry," he whispered, noting the flicker of eyelids in response.

He pulled the boy to his chest with ease, his immediate concern Harry's welfare.

As he walked past the kitchen, he heard Petunia's voice.

"It's not…Vernon's fault," she gasped plaintively.

"Believe what you will, Petunia, but your husband will pay for his actions this night,"

With that Severus turned on his heel and left the house, waiting until he was outside the wards limits to disapparate.

Lucius Malfoy was getting worried. When Dobby had returned from the Dursley residence babbling about getting Harry into trouble, he had been first angry at the repentant elf. When Dobby had started ironing his ears without Lucius even telling him to, Lucius became anxious. Obviously the situation was dire, and yet Severus could not be reached by Floo. It was as if he had vanished off the face of the earth right when he was needed most. Lucius was watching the clock; both he and Severus had agreed that should anything like the night's events occur, that Lucius would go to the Dursley home after one hour had passed. This was because the presence of a known Darklord supporter of Lucius' status would be questioned should anything untoward had occurred there. Dumbledore would be able to twist the facts to make Lucius seem like a criminal with great ease.

There was a familiar 'whoosh!' at the fireplace, and Severus stepped through. In his arms he was cradling Harry Potter.

"I need a bed, and access to your potions store immediately. And a quick notes quill and parchment," he gasped moving forward.

Lucius summoned elves immediately for the stationary, but choose the potions himself. Although nowhere near the skill level of Severus.

As he worked on Potter, Severus composed a letter aloud.

"Albus,

I have seen fit to remove Potter from his relatives' home slightly earlier than planned. No need to concern you with details, and I will be contacting you soon,

Severus Snape,"

The injuries healed under Severus' capable hands as Lucius stood alongside, ready to help. He handed option supplies over efficiently, until Severus finally stopped.

"He's sleeping now. Physically, I think he should be fine," he sighed.

He massaged his temples tiredly. The night was almost over, and he had yet to sleep.

"Here, take the bed in my room. It's just across the hall," Lucius said kindly. "I will watch over Harry for a few hours, and then wake you,"

Severus nodded, somehow managing to walk across the hall and fall into bed. Lucius watched the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest, an odd emotion filling his throat. What was it with this strange boy that thawed the long frozen hearts of former Deatheaters?


	4. Chapter 4

Shapes moved in the darkness around him, and yet Harry felt no threat. The voices were hushed and controlled, trying not to disturb his sleep.

"I'm awake," he said aloud, reaching a hand out instinctively for his glasses. They were handed to him, his fingers brushing the hands of the supplier. Harry shivered at even this small touch, even though he guessed that the hand was Severus'.

"How do you feel?" Draco said attempting to sound unconcerned and failing. He could only pretend for so long, especially around Harry.

Harry scrunched up his nose, realizing that the bones were healed. Physically he felt fine, and he verbalized this. With his glasses perched precariously on his nose, he could see the small huddle they had formed around him.

"Are you sure?" Draco was paler than usual, and looked like he had not slept for some time.

"Yeah, you're the one who looks terrible," Harry smiled weakly as Draco scowled in good humor.

"You are looking peaky, Draco. Perhaps now that you have assured yourself of Mr. Potter's welfare, you can sleep yourself," Severus drawled.

Lucius, who had been silent up until this point, rose and touched Draco's elbow gently.

"Come Draco, Harry needs to rest," he said briskly.

Draco's scowled deepened, but he immediately obeyed his father. As the door shut behind them, Harry almost wished they were back in the room. Severus was looking at him intensely. He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say, but you don't need to say it. I don't want to talk about it, and I'm fine," Harry said, hoping Severus would just leave him alone.

"Harry," Severus' voice was low, like he was whispering.

Harry could not bear to look at him, and see the pity in his eyes.

There was a strange noise, a deep intake of breath. Harry had heard that noise before, issuing from his own lips. A sob. Severus was crying.

"Sir! What is it?" Harry gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's my fault. I should have been able to do something, and you should never have been put in that situation again,"

Harry stared at him in wonderment. The great, callous Severus Snape was weeping because he, Harry, had suffered a little pain.

"It's fine, I'm not in any pain or anything. Please," Harry said suddenly rising from the bed. "Please stop,"

He touched Severus' hand gently, and was surprised to find Severus clutch at him.

"I was so scared. I thought I had lost you,"

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat as he patted the older man's hand awkwardly.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "At least, I'll be alright," he corrected.

"How can you say that?" Severus asked, idly wiping his face.

He had not expected the boy's awakening to affect him so, and he was almost embarrassed.

"I'll be fine because I'm back with you. I'm safe with you," Harry replied simply.

If he had not already done so, Severus could have cried again.

Harry had fallen asleep again, exhausted. _'Stupid fool,' _Severus thought angry with himself. _'The boy's the one who should be crying, and you had to go all weepy. That won't help him,'_

He was shaken from his musings by Lucius' whisper from the door.

"Is he asleep? If so, Severus, you really should sleep yourself,"

"I'm fine," Severus replied, wincing at the similarity to Harry's assertions.

"You don't look fine. You and Draco make a fine pair, wearing yourselves too thin to be able to take care of yourselves, let alone Harry,"

Annoyed, Severus elected to let his forked tongue do the talking.

"And where am I meant to sleep? Your bed again? I don't remember you ever being this eager to get me into it before,"

Lucius glared at him, and the tension mounted.

"Whatever deviant ideas your mind has, I can assure you that was not my intent. If you collapse, who will care for the boy?" although his voice remained steady, his hands shook with anger.

"Are you saying that if for any reason, I should be unable to watch over Harry, then you would not fulfill such duties?" Severus' gaze turned back to the slumbering boy.

Lucius let his eyes linger on the slowly rising chest, the pale, pinched face and messy dark hair.

"I would…take care of him," he said finally and thoughtfully. He had always wanted more children, but after Narcissa…well, it did not bear thinking about.

"Good," Severus said watching him. "Then I will sleep while you watch him again,"

Before he could react, Severus had swept from the room, leaving him alone with Harry.

He was dreaming. Confused images of his Uncle and Aunt, Severus, Lucius and Draco all culminated in his mind to fill him with terror. His Uncle was beating him, and no one was coming to save him this time. They were gone, dead like his parents. He was alone, trapped with Vernon for eternity. The terrible pain filled his entire world, choking his breath.

Harry's hands clutched desperately at his sheets, trying to escape the nightmare of his mind. He was muttering and thrashing, but Lucius was at a loss as to what to do.

Did he wake him, save him from his dreams? Or hope that if he ignored it, Harry would somehow mentally overcome his difficulties and resume sleeping. His decision was taken away from him when Harry sat bolt upright.

"Severus?" he called immediately, fumbling for his glasses once more.

"He's asleep, Harry," Lucius said gently placing the book he had been reading on the bedside table.

"Oh," the devastated look on his face tempted Lucius to go and awaken the sleeping Potions Master.

"Don't wake him," Harry said, dispelling him once again of his notions. His lip trembled violently as Harry closed his eyes.

"Did…did you want to talk about it?" Lucius asked, unnerved.

"N…no," Harry replied weakly

'_What do I do?' _Lucius thought frantically. _'If it were Draco, I could just remind him of his Malfoy pride and escape this emotional distress. But it's Harry. Emotionally broken, dependent and badly abused Harry. Well, you have to DO something. Anything would be nice,'_

His arms moved instinctively, gently draping around the boy's shoulders.

'If he rejects me now, I have no idea what I'll do,' he thought.

But the boy hesitantly hugged him back, dropping his head onto Lucius' shoulder.He was shaking, but seemed to slow as Lucius' hands ran gently over his shoulders.

Neither of them saw the shadowy figure of Severus at the door, watching them with a strangely sad smile on his face.

A/N- My first update in a few months, and it's full of angst. Go figure. I guess it's because I cried in the cinema on Saturday while watching the Half Blood Prince. Anyway, read and review as always, and we'll see if my muse pops up again. I have a feeling it will. Probably tomorrow. Maybe. XD Anyway, I'll definitely update soon, and we'll start getting into Harry's second year at Hogwarts soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that?" Severus asked after Harry had fallen back to sleep.

Lucius shrugged indifferently. "The boy was in pain. I am capable of feeling you know,"

Severus scowled and looked away.

Lucius stared at him for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"I have had some of the best wizard lawyers on his case since our little discussion about Harry's inheritance. Dumbledore however, is blocking me at every turn. The amount of people that man has wrapped around his little finger exceeds even the influence the Darklord had before his fall. I don't like to feel incompetent, Severus," he said with emphasis on his final sentence.

"So you claim it is your failure that prompted your earlier 'niceness'?" Severus drawled snidely.

"Of course," Lucius said tossing his hair elegantly over one should. "What else would it be?"

Severus merely smiled enigmatically.

When Harry awoke again, he was refreshed and seemed to not remember the previous night's events. He was eager to be out of bed, eager to forget the start of his summer and move on. What worried Severus was whether or not he truly wanted to move on, or whether he simply wanted to forget. He knew it was not an issue that could be lightly tossed aside, and that Harry needed to talk about it whether he himself realized this or not. Harry seemed content to sit at the window, looking out over the vast, sprawling grounds of the mansion. He was quiet, but smiled and laughed softly with Draco on occasion.

"We're having a party in a week. All of Father's colleagues will be there," Draco told him confidentially.

"Really?" Harry asked, feigning interest.

Draco looked around, ensuring they were alone. "Most of those who are coming were big supporters of You-Know-Who back in the day. All of them managed to worm their way out of convictions though, and it does Father's reputation well to be seen associating with them,"

"I don't understand. How can your father associate with these people? Especially if he knows that they haven't given up on supporting You-Know-Who?" Harry asked almost suspiciously.

"I've grown up in the wizarding world. Our very existence is about maintaining secrecy from the Muggle population. I guess being Pureblood is about lies, and how the rest of the wizarding world perceives you. Besides, should the Darklord return, it would be better for my father to be on good terms with his supporters. It just makes it easier, that's all," Draco replied defensively.

"And what about me? What if You-Know-Who returns, and comes after me? Who will your father support then? The most politically correct idea at the time?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco's face softened slightly. "Malfoys maintain loyalty, no matter what the cost. My father will support you, no matter what the cost,"

Harry looked him fully in the face.

"That means a lot to me," he said seriously. "It really does,"

By the time the party started, Harry was well healed, in body if not in mind. He had successfully fended off Severus' attempts to 'talk' about what had happened, by promising to speak about it when he was ready. A week of exploding snap and wizard's chess had cheered him up considerably, along with Draco's quiet and understanding company. He had never before realized how much another person could come to mean to him, and he knew he depended more upon Draco than either of them fully understood. It had been decided that Harry would attend the party as himself; there were so many ministry members attending that should any zealous Darklord supporting attempt anything, they would have a hard time getting to Harry directly.

Other members from Harry and Draco's year were also in attendance, although they were mainly fellow Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws. Draco had already explained to Harry that his father had asked him to get closer to his fellow Slytherins, to try and understand whether any of their views differed from their parents, and Harry had agreed to help.

He was standing alone, taking a moment to compose himself after what seemed like a whirlwind of introductions and faces, when a peculiar girl spoke to him. She had long, pale blonde hair, and wide questing eyes.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself much," her voice had a tinkling quality and held no malice; in fact she seemed more interested in one of the Malfoy's many gold rose bushes.

"You know, gold roses are Bartle bugs favorite food," she commented dreamily.

Harry grinned, and decided it was best not to ask what Bartle bugs actually were.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Harry Potter, and you are…?" he held out his hand formally.

"Luna Lovegood," she smiled and placed her hand in his briefly. "I'll be starting Hogwarts this year,"

"Oh really? Do you have any idea what house you'd like to be in or anything?" Harry asked making conversation.

"Oh Ravenclaw I expect, but all of the houses have their good points. My parents were both in Ravenclaw, so I expect it would be nice there," Her eyes returned to their dreamy state as she spoke of her parents.

"Are your parents here too?" Harry asked looking around as if to see two equally dreamy adults staring at rose bushes.

"My father is here, but my mother died two years ago," she smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, and he meant it. Luna seemed very different from the other people his age he had met today.

"It's all very sad, of course, but it's much better now. I've still got Dad, and he's great," she pointed at a man who seemed to be batting at the air around the hair of a very snobby looking lady who was trying to distance herself from him.

"Erm, what's he doing?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.

"Swatting away the Wrakspurts, I suspect. There's usually a lot at parties like this one," Luna replied.

At this point Draco appeared, looking slightly flustered.

"Oh Harry, there you are. The dancing is about to begin, and for some reason the adults seem to think it's 'cute' if the 'children' start the dancing,"

"What?" Harry gasped. "You mean with a girl?"

"No with a frog. Of course with a girl! I've already asked Pansy, but there are plenty of other Slytherin girls…"

Luna was still standing there, watching Draco curiously

"I don't know any dances though," Harry said weakly.

"They aren't very hard, Harry. You just sort of stand there and sway," Luna said.

Draco seemed to have just noticed her.

"Oh hello Luna," he said dismissively. "Now Harry…"

"Luna, would you like to dance?" Harry asked impulsively. He grinned as Draco's jaw dropped.

He could almost feel the disapproving eyes as they danced, but for once Harry did not care. Luna smiled again as the first dance ended.

"No one has asked me to dance before. It was fun," she said serenely as she walked off to rejoin her father.

"I don't get it Harry," Draco said watching her. "You could have danced with anyone, why her?"

"I guess because there isn't anyone else here like her," Harry said laughing.

"Too right, Harry, and that's not a bad thing," Draco said, laughing back.

A/N- There we go, another chapter. I thought I should do a nice angst-free chapter following the angsty start of the story. I didn't really intend for Luna to show up, but she did and I enjoyed writing her. It wasn't a pairing decision either, since I haven't really thought that far ahead regarding pairings. I'm getting mixed reviews regarding the minor slash in this story; what is your opinion? I hadn't intended on making slash essential to the plot, so for those of you who are worried this will turn into full blown slash, it won't. Also, thanks heaps for all your reviews, they are very encouraging! Next Chapter; More about the party!


	6. Chapter 6

Luna left them to go and stand with her father, who seemed to be having a spirited conversation with a foreign wizard.

"Totally barmy, if you ask me," Draco said, shaking his head and leading the way to the refreshment table.

"Well she made this whole party more fun than I ever expected it could be," Harry chortled, grabbing a paper cup of punch.

"Urgh, what is this?" he asked screwing up his nose.

"Traditional wizard recipe. Made from mainly lizard eggs and bile I believe," Draco said laughing at Harry's incredulous face.

"No, it's carrot juice actually," Draco explained as Harry still looked disgusted.

"Who is that?" Harry asked, discreetly pointing at a man who was obviously being ignored by his peers.

"Walden Macnair, works at the ministry of magic. I think he has something to do with dangerous creatures or something," Draco replied dismissively.

Severus chose that moment to interrupt their conversation.

"Disposal of dangerous creatures is his division, I believe," Severus said, his black eyes lingering on the former deatheater. "And a crueler man I wish never to meet. Regardless Harry, that was an interesting choice of dance partners,"

Harry laughed again at the look on Severus' face. "Oh come on guys, it's not like I choose to dance with a hag or anything. Luna's really pretty, and nice too,"

"Hmm, could have worse I suppose-" Whatever Severus had intended to say was cut off by a loud shrieking noise. It seemed to come from all around, causing the guests to throw their hands over their ears.

"What was that?" Harry said, shaking his head to try and remove the ringing.

"I think it was the security alarms," Draco said in a worried voice.

Lucius seemed to be making his apologies to the shocked guests, and made off down one of the Manor's hallways. As he stepped out of the room all of the enchanted candles went out, causing the guests to shriek again.

Harry felt a hand grasp his own, and he was glad to know he was not alone in the dark. Seconds later Draco grabbed his other hand, and Harry knew he was safe with both him and Severus. Seconds passed, the light flickered back on. Lucius returned looking slightly anxious a few minutes later.

"No need to be alarmed. Just a false alarm. Now, let's have some music and return to the dancing. Mrs. Nott, would you care to dance?" Lucius said extending an elegant arm to a regal looking woman with a hawk-like nose. She gently touched his outstretched arm and lowered herself respectfully as the first chords of music flared, and they began to dance.

Slowly the crowd relaxed and the mood lightened. Under the soft hues of the candle light the party moved into full swing.

"We can leave now. Usually the 'young' people gather in the room next door and leave the adults to their socializing. Stick around too long and you might end up in a political betrothal!" Draco laughed at his own joke.

"Oh ha ha. Like you'd have a problem with being engaged. Probably already planning it!" Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Already planning what?" A harsh voice asked as they walked into the room.

Pansy Parkinson was watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Draco said blushing and digging Harry in the ribs. She was one of about fifteen young teens in the room. Almost all were of Hogwarts age or close to, like Luna. There was a mixture of houses, including some of Harry's year mates whom he had never even spoken to before.

"Katherine Macdougal, and this is my sister Morag. We're in Ravenclaw," Two girls on Harry's left smiled almost identical smiles. They both had long brown hair that had been pulled back in elaborate buns.

"Hi," Harry said almost shyly, taking a seat next to them. He was not used to pretty girls smiling at him, especially not in double.

"Thank Merlin the adults are drunk enough to not realize we're gone," Blaise Zabini drawled with a nod towards Draco.

Although they shared the same dormitory, Harry had barely spoken to Blaise.

"Well, some are more drunk than others. Looks like you'll have another new daddy before the night is out, Blaise," Draco smirked, knowing he would not rile the other boy.

"Oh goody, more gold," and they laughed as if sharing a private joke.

Morag leaned over to Harry. "Apparently his mother has married over seven times. She's extremely beautiful. All of her husbands have died mysteriously leaving all their gold to her," she whispered.

They chatted and joked with some familiarity that surprised Harry. Most, if not all, did not associate at school.

"How did you do in that last Charms exam? Mine was a nightmare," Daphne Greengrass asked Morag.

"Alright I suppose. I've always done well with charms though. How about you Harry?" she asked, drawing him into the conversation.

They passed a pleasant hour, away from the stiff formality of wizard society. Finally, slightly woozy parents arrived to collect their children, and the Dance Hall of Malfoy Manor was finally empty except for Severus, Lucius, Draco and Harry.

"Well that was entertaining," Draco said loftily as the last person Flooed out.

"Upstairs boys, you don't have to go to bed, but there is something I need to discuss with Severus," Lucius' mask of docile good nature had slipped, and he looked slightly haggard.

Draco nodded and Harry followed him upstairs.

"Severus, it was not a false alarm that went off during the party," Lucius said without aplomb.

"I figured as much. What was it then?" Severus asked, flicking his wand and drawing a chair closer to sit in.

"One of the guests seems to have accessed some of my family vaults. I cannot be sure what was taken; the vault in particular was one that I had no governing over," Lucius replied, retrieving his own chair.

"How can it be that you had no access to a safe on your own estate?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Darklord, at the height of his power, demanded the use of some of my more secure storage. He ensured that I would not be able to access it, but other than that, I don't think there were any spells or curses preventing access. I do not even know what was in their in the first place, but it could not have been anything good," Lucius explained.

"The Darklord did not have his own vaults at Gringott's…?" Severus inquired.

"Apparently not. I think we shall have to wary, and hope that whatever it was, it doesn't come back to haunt us," Lucius mused aloud.

"Yes," Severus said darkly. " Let us hope,"

A/N- Wooo for a new chapter! Thanks for all the lovely reviews of my last, they are very much appreciated! Who noticed the hints I dropped here? Oh and I found Katherine and Morag MacDougal's names on Harry Potter Wiki, so they aren't my own characters. Just thought I needed some fresh characters, who aren't featured much in canon. As always, what do you think? Any reviews or suggestions welcome ;D


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Harry lay abed late. He relished the freedom here at Malfoy Manor, as opposed to the dire oppression of the Dursley residence. He sighed and stretched, and was about to swing his legs out of the bed when there was a large crack.

Dobby appeared in the manner customary to his kind, and sank into a low bow.

"Master Harry, I is needing to speak to you," he said, turning his green tennis ball-like eyes in his direction.

"What is it Dobby? Am I late for breakfast?" Harry asked, smiling at the serious elf.

Dobby's ears drooped.

"No, it is more important than that. Dobby knows what happened last night, but Dobby is not allowed to tell Master Lucius," the elf said.

"Why not? He's your Master isn't he? Don't you have to tell him everything?" Harry asked as he was pulling on his socks. He believed this was some prank of Draco's, trying to pull Harry's leg.

"There were spells, Dobby doesn't know what they were, but Dobby cannot speak of it- not to Master Lucius or Master Draco or Master Severus…somethings was stolen last night. Somethings precious to the Darklord,"

That made Harry sit up and take notice.

"Are you serious? What was it?" Harry questioned.

Dobby's ears drooped further.

"I is not sure, but with it gone Harry Potter is in great danger! Some things are not meant to be released into the world," the elf sniffled into his dirty tea towel miserably.

"But who took it? Surely you can say that much Dobby," Harry said.

"I do not know his name. He was a tall man, a dark man,"

There had been a lot of tall dark men at the party the night before; height was something breed into pureblood society it seemed.

"What do you want me to do? Tell Lucius?" asked Harry again, wondering how he always seemed to be the one carrying privy information.

"You cannot, Master Harry. The spell will work against you if you try. But I knew I could tell yous," Dobby said with a sad smile.

"Hang on, why me and no one else?" Harry frowned.

"I is not knowing, sir, it just felt right," the house elf left with another large crack, leaving Harry to try and sort through the muddled and cryptic message on his own.

At Breakfast, both the older men seemed quiet and had a tendency to rest their heads in their hands.

"Too much wine," Draco whispered conspiringly to Harry.

Lucius looked more worried than hung over, in Harry's opinion, but he ate his porridge in silence.

"What are you boys going to do today then?" Severus asked.

"I thought we'd go flying," Draco answered, looking at Lucius for approval.

"Fine, but get some of your summer homework finished this afternoon," Lucius replied absently.

"Of course Father," Draco reclined his head slightly. "Come on Harry, the day is perfect for flying!"

After a few hours, Harry pulled his broom up and landed softly in the grass. His heart was pounding with exhilaration. It seemed that no matter his mood, when he had been flying he felt all his trouble melt away in an instant. He gratefully accepted a drink of water from a house elf that had appeared as he landed, anticipating his needs. Draco landed next to him, and flopped backwards on the grass.

"Some fun, eh," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

Harry lent back next to him, looking up at the blue sky. They lay in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Draco spoke.

"Are you happy here, Harry?" he asked almost lazily.

"Of course! You have the greatest house in the world," Harry replied sincerely.

"I'm glad. I hope you spend every summer here, just like this," Draco mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Me too," Harry whispered, knowing full well that Dumbledore would try and get him back with the Dursleys every year of his school life. "I hope that too,"

The days seemed to meld into one another in a pleasant blur. Harry could not remember ever being this happy, or ever feeling so free. He knew also that Severus wanted to speak to him about the Dursleys, but he never could bring himself to say anything himself. He felt he deserved the way they treated him, and could not really understand why it was so different at Malfoy Manor. The inevitable came however, one sunny afternoon when he and Draco were finishing a History of Magic essay. Severus appeared at the door looking slightly uneasy.

"Harry, would you mind if we had a word?" he asked softly.

Draco took one glance at the tall Potions Master and left the room quickly. Severus shut the door behind him.

"What is it?" Harry asked warily.

"I've been watching you, since you came to stay here for the holidays. I'm glad you're eating, and sleeping properly Harry. I'm glad you aren't hurting yourself any more," Severus said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked turning pale.

"I know there were times last year when things were difficult, and I know you hurt yourself. What you have lived through is inexcusable, but Harry, there are people who care for you as well, people who don't want to see you in any more pain. Do you understand?" Severus looked uncomfortable at this little speech.

Harry thought of the days spent flying with Draco, or when they simply lay in the grass. He remembered Breakfasts with Lucius and Severus, when they would smile and laugh. But he also remembered the darkness in his life, and the pain he had already gone through.

"It's not like a light switch. It's not something I can turn off. It won't just go away because you, or even I, want it to," Harry whispered sinking deeper into the chair.

Severus crossed the room in a few strides, causing Harry to almost flinch at the sudden movement before he remembered who it was in the room with him. Severus touched his hands gently.

"I know that. But I want you to come and talk to me, or Lucius, or even Draco when you feel like that. I know there is a part of you that thinks that the way the Dursleys treat you is what you deserve, but you deserve much better, Harry. This year I am going to do my best to make sure you are safe, and that no one will ever hurt you that way again,"

Harry looked up at him with tears in his green eyes. He noticed that Severus said he would do his best, and did not promise to do what could prove impossible. He heard Dobby's words in his head '_you is in great danger…" _But at that moment, looking into the earnest face of the man in front of him, Harry felt safe.

"I will do my best too," he said.

"And that is all I can ask for," Severus replied sadly.


End file.
